Falling For You
by starcry
Summary: It has nothing to do with them having powers(Well..Maybe). The couples are mixed but it's safe to read for those L/H
1. Default Chapter

************************************************************************************

Falling For You

Authors note: Okay this fic doesn't include them having powers. They just have normal lives. I got this idea when I was teasing my friend. It's kinda twisted so don't get angry with me. Mar if you're gonna read this don't laugh.Ok on with this twisted fic.

Chapter 1: Happy

************************************************************************************

Hikaru was done getting ready for her date when someone knock on the door.

"Hi Ferio" She said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled "Hey ready to go" "Ya let's go" as they walk to Ferio's car.They drove to the mall and was buying stuff. Hikaru almost killed Ferio for letting him carry so many bags. They both got tired and hungry especially Ferio and decided to go to a restaurant. Hikaru and Ferio ordered the same food and were just talking. A couple of minutes later Ferio excused himself to Hikaru. He didn't tell where he was going she didn't know that there was just a jewelry store near the restaurant. Ferio went to that store and saw this beautiful necklace and bought it. He came back and their food was already there. "Where have you been?" she asked as Ferio kissed her cheek. "Around" he said to get it out of the topic. They finished their food and headed to their favorite place. Only they knew how to get there. Hikaru & Ferio were away from everybody. It was a beautiful place (AN: The place is kinda like where Mandy Moore's So Real video was shot) they both were fooling around Ferio was tickling Hikaru and she fell to the ground and Ferio fell on top of her. They both smiled to each other and then they kissed. "Hahaha…" They both laugh. He knew that this would be the right time. Ferio got something from the bag that he brought along "Hikaru close your eyes" Ferio said "Why?" She asked "Please pretty please" He asked looking like a puppy "Alright" When Ferio made sure that Hikaru's eyes were close he put around her neck the gift he bought for her. Hikaru opened her eyes and couldn't believe the gift that he gave her. She was speechless. "Hahaha. You're welcome"                                                                                   


	2. Best friends can Get You Into

************************************************************************************

Falling For You

Authors note: Wow! I cannot believe I didn't update for like what….. **FIVE months. Thanks for the reviews!! Well here you go..Keep those reviews coming!!**

Chapter 2: Best friends can Get You Into…

************************************************************************************

"Umi! I wont do it!!" She screamed at one of her best friends  over the phone 

"Oh come on. It's just one date" She reasoned

"Well..It might be one date for you..And why did you have to get me involved with this anyway?"

Umi circled around in her room "It's just that..this cute guy, Ascot, I mean is helping out his brother to get over his ex- girlfriend"

"Then why me? Why not your cousin Miaka? And in case you forgot I have a boyfriend!!"  

"Hikaru..please I mean,Ascot's the only guy who's been really there for me and I promised him I'd help him out" She said as her voice sound so glad everytime she sys his name

"Okay..Okay, but you owe me..A LOT"

"Thanks Karu!! Your such a good friend"  

*************************************************************************

"I cannot believe you convince me on doing this" Hikaru said as she looked in the mirror

"Well..You know me" Umi said doing the same thing

"If Ferio ever finds out about this..I'll" She was saying but was cut off

"You'll get in a lot of trouble. Don't worry to much I'll handle it"

"You always say that Umi" Umi gave Hikaru a mean glance. The doorbell suddenly rang

"Oh, It must be Ascot" She went over and opened the door

"Hey Umi, you two ready to go?"

"Yeah..we are" She looked around "Where's your brother?"

"He's going to be a little late"

"Okay. Karu let's go" Hikaru then went next to the two

"So what'd you think?" Umi asked as Ascot looked at Hikaru

"She's perfect"     

*************************************************************************

"So..Ascot. Where's your brother? I mean It's been like half an hour" 

"He'll be here" Ascot said as he took a sip of his drink

"Umi!!" She shook her "Look at that cute guy" Hikaru quickly pointed at a tall man 

"You really think his cute?" Umi asked

"Yeah.Why?"

"Then I don't owe you anything" Hikaru raised an eyebrow "What is she talking about?" She thought, She then notice that the man was getting closer to them 

"Hey.Where have you been?" Ascot asked

"Work" He took a seat next to Hikaru. 

"Hey Lantis!" Umi greeted

"Hello Umi. It's good to see you again" Umi giggled

"You too. Anyway I like you to meet somebody" She turned to Hikaru

"Lantis, this is one of my best friends Hikaru..Hikaru Shidou"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hikaru" He took her hand a gave it a kiss. "It's nice to meet you too, Lantis" He looked up at her. 

Lantis  then felt something "Why do I feel that this woman is connected to me?"  He thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC


End file.
